An electrical connection can be required between two parts that rotate relative to one another. For example, in a steering column for a vehicle, a supplemental inflatable restraint or “SIR” coil is a continuous or permanent electrical conductive path between the bottom of the steering column and the steering wheel. A signal to inflate the SIR is communicated along the path. The prior art of SIR coils includes at least two different designs. In a first design, called a “clock spring,” approximately seven to eight meters of wire are wrapped around the steering column. The wire is arranged to tighten or loosen as the steering wheel is rotated. One of the main problems associated with this type of design is that the driver can feel the tension generated by the clock spring when turning in one direction. The second design is called a reversing design. A reversing design is approximately 700 millimeters long. Essentially, a single continuous tape is wrapped and unwrapped around the steering column. For example, the tape forms an inner ring and an outer ring connected by a loop. When the steering wheel is turned in one direction, the inner ring becomes longer and the outer ring becomes shorter, the position of the loop moving along a circular path defined by the steering column. When the steering column is turned in the other direction, the outer ring becomes longer and the inner ring becomes shorter. The fact that this design requires the loop portion also makes it necessary to use extremely small copper traces within the tape. These traces are difficult to manufacture and assemble. Another complication with using small copper traces is that a buss bar is required. The buss bar is connected to the traces and provides a more robust electrical connection. A terminal is crimped on the buss bar and external wires are connected to the terminal.